Harry Potter and the Rise of the Heir
by Satan1111
Summary: 6th Year Fic, follows JKR books. Harry comes to Hogwarts and learns more about his past, dealing with everything from Voldemort to girls. MAJOR OOTP SPOILERS. HHr
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The fan turned slowly and hypnotically as a teenage boy lay on his bed. "16" he thought. "Would have been nice if he was here," and with that Harry Potter got up and paced around his room, trying to think of a reason to exist when everything he grew to love was being destroyed. He looked over at the pile of letter's he'd received from his friends. "They're," he thought, "the only reason anything matters." And yet, he couldn't bring himself to sit and write them, not personally anyway. He had, as the Order asked, sent news at least every three days, but it was always the same:  
  
Every thing's ok  
  
Harry  
  
The light tapping on the window brought him out of his trance. Harry opened the window as Hedwig came in, along with a large barn owl. "School letters" Harry said with the glance at the wax seal. After relieved the owl of its burden, it hooted and left with a giant flap of its wings. Harry tossed them on the small pile next to his trunk.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! GET DOWN HERE, DINNER'S READY," yelled Aunt Petunia from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming" Harry said dolefully, not in the least bit hungry.  
  
He went to the bathroom the wash his hands, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had grown a little, with a shallow look in his face from lack of nourishment. His hair was just as it always had been, stubbornly untidy. His eyes, green as emeralds, seemed dark and empty. His scar gave a little twinge, reminding him of Voldemort, and then of Sirius. "Why, why, WHY?!?!" he said slamming his fist on the sink.  
  
"NOW BOY, BEFORE WE LOCK YOU IN THE CUBBORD AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
Harry reluctantly went downstairs. As he entered the kitchen he noticed that Dudley was already stuffing his face with the roasted chicken Aunt Petunia had fixed. His Aunt and Uncle were so proud that there son was no longer, in Harry's opinion, the "pig in a wig" that he once was, now he looked more box like, and about as smart as one. The school nurse had said that he now was able to stop the diet if he continued to eat healthy. This of course was slightly good for Harry, since his Aunt was now cooking real meals instead of salad and grapefruit. Uncle Vernon was watching the 6 o'clock news, ignoring Harry entirely. Harry was used to this of course, though it still made him a little angry.  
  
"... Our top story tonight, The Schultz and the Wilson Families were found dead and their homes tonight, both families had no visible signs of injury. The local police have not released a statement, but witnesses say they saw four men in cloaks walk into the house at 8:30 never walk out. Onto further news, the World Cup..." Harry knew of course, that this was Voldemort's doing. Things like this had been going on all summer. He wanted to do something to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. He sat down to eat, though not tasting it, he was lost in thought. How am I supposed to stop one of the most powerful wizards of all time when I can barely make a chair vanish? After dinner he went upstairs, and, not wanting to sleep, opened some of the mail he'd been neglecting. First he opened the letter and package from Ron.  
  
Happy Birthday Mate,  
  
Happy Birthday Harry, hope the Muggles aren't treating you too bad. I haven't heard from you much, I guess you've got too many chores, sorry mate. I would ask you to come over at the end of the summer, but Fred and George bought the family tickets to the Quidditch World Cup in Norway this year, we're also visiting Charlie. Hope you're down on yourself, remember you've got friends.  
  
Your Friend, Ron  
  
P.S. Percy finally apologized, mom and dad are ecstatic, I still don't like him though.  
  
Harry looked at the gift, it looked like the jacket Fred and George had been wearing at Kings Cross when the got off the train at the beginning of summer. Out fell a note:  
  
This is from all of us. It's 100% Dragon skin, from a Norwegian Witchback, thought you'd like it. They got me one also. Happy Birthday  
  
Ron, Fred, and George  
  
It was black and glossy and fit perfectly. Harry then looked over at the other parcels he'd received. He looked at the letter from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I was talking to Ron and he said that you wouldn't be able to come over to the Burrow, so I thought "Why not let him come to my house?" So I talked to Dumbledore and he said that you were allowed to come over on the 3rd. We'll pick you up at 10:30. Have you gotten your O.W.L.'s yet? They were supposed to be here in June. Oh, and don't be down about Sirius, I know it's hard, but he wouldn't have wanted for you to be depressed. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. Ron says Percy finally came back, though he doesn't seem too happy.  
  
Harry the opened up Hermione's present. Dark Defenses, Book 2, it looked rather thick, but had in depth descriptions of every spell and hex.  
  
I would have gotten Book 1, but after looking through it, I realized that you knew almost all of the spells, so I got you this one, enjoy!  
  
Hermione  
  
As he opened his other presents, he started to grin, something he hadn't done in quite some time. He got a large chocolate cake from Hagrid, Dark Defenses, Book 3 from Lupin, and a large amount of sweets from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He then looked at his Hogwarts letters. He opened the first one, and realized that it contained his O.W.L. results.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
As you know, you took you Ordinary Wizard Level exams last may. These will allow you to proceed to the career choice you have chosen. Your results are as follows.  
  
Astronomy Average Care of Magical Creatures Outstanding Charms Exceeds Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding Divination Dreadful Herbology Exceeds Expectations History of Magic Dreadful Potions Exceeds Expectations Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations  
  
These are very high marks. Congratulations on a job well done.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Josephine Cook Head Secretary Wizarding Examination Authority.  
  
As happy as Harry was, he knew that his dreams of being and Auror were over, he didn't get an O in potions and knew that there was no way Snape would let him into the class, even if he did get an Outstanding.  
  
He then opened up the normal school letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to welcome you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your sixth year. Enclosed is a list of books you will need for your N.E.W.T. level classes. Also, the headmaster has allowed you to continue taking Potions due to the large increase in your grade on your O.W.L. exam. The train leaves Platform 9 3/4 at 11:00 on September 1st. Hope to see you there  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
I can still become an Auror Harry thought Well, not all is lost It was now dark outside. He looked over at the clock 10:45. He smiled at himself, "Just three more days" he said to himself, and fell to sleep.  
  
The next few days passed by in a haze of indifference. Uncle Vernon had fired someone at work, and Harry was forced to do chores all day. On the 2nd Harry went into the living room to ask whether or not he would be able to go to Hermione's (though he knew their not saying yes wouldn't stop him).  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said Uncle Vernon, who seemed keen on ignoring him, jumped as though he'd sat on a tack. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY?!" Uncle Vernon snarled "I'm going to a friend's house for the rest of the summer. Is that OK?" Harry stated confidently. "No, you will stay in your room, and you will not leave. Do I make myself clear?" Vernon said triumphantly, knowing that he was keeping Harry unhappy. "OK, I'll just finish that letter to those friends that you met at the station. Remember, one of them had pink hair." Harry took pleasure seeing the triumphant look slide off his uncle's face and be replaced with one of fear and worry. "Wait.......you can go........just make sure they don't come here." Uncle Vernon stammered. "When are they arriving?" "Tomorrow, 10:30" Harry replied, already heading upstairs to pack his trunk. At last I can leave this place, just one more night. After packing most of his things, Harry drifted off to an uneasy sleep...  
  
Harry was watching Sirius. "Come on, You can do better than that" Sirius said with a bark like laugh. The smile had not yet left his face when the curse hit him. His body arched gracefully in the air as time seemed to slow down. He fell back into the veil, which fluttered as if a gust of wind had just blown through it, then it settled. Bellatrix had a look of triumph on her face. But Harry knew that Sirius would jump back from the veil, ready to rejoin the fight. "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, rushing to the archway. Then everything changed. There was someone a hooded figure directly in front of him, with red slits for eyes. Behind him he saw bodies, one had read hair, another had a large bushy head of brown hair. Then he saw what appeared to be an old man with a long beard..."Harry Potter, you will not win, you are weak, just like your parents, just like your godfather." Voldemort raised his wand. "NO!!!!" Harry awoke in a cold sweet, his scar felt like it would burst through his very skull. 4:37 flashed his watch. He laid back down, purposely making himself uncomfortable so he didn't fall asleep. He once again stared at the ceiling fan, rotating hypnotically, as the morning sun began to fill his room.  
  
His Aunt's shrill snapped him out of his daze.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, COME DOWN AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"  
  
Harry got up, put on some clean clothes, brushed his teeth and went downstairs.  
  
"Don't you DARE let that bacon burn." his aunt commanded. He of course, could care less. He hadn't ever let it burn, though Aunt Petunia still never let a morning by without telling him. This was the closest to "good morning" that he ever got. Just 3 more hours He thought to himself Then I'll be gone Harry heard his cousin come down the stairs. It was hard to miss the felling that the house was experiencing and earthquake. However, Petunia didn't seem to notice until he reached the final step.  
  
"How's my little Dudlikins this morning" Aunt Petunia said sweetly. "I'm hungry, when's breakfast" Dudley answered "It'll be ready in a minute," she said to Dudley, then turning to Harry "Hurry up with the bacon, my baby boy is starving."  
  
Uncle Vernon came in with his nose in the air. "Morning Petunia, what are we having for breakfast, I smell bacon." Harry turned and put toast and bacon on everyone's plate. "About time, and where my coffee, boy" Vernon said with a scowl while he opened the morning paper. Harry handed his uncle a cup of coffee and sat down, pushing his bacon with his fork. After about 15 minutes, and 2 bites of toast, Harry went upstairs. After making a final check that everything was packed, he brought his trunk downstairs. 10:00. He still had half and hour before Hermione was supposed to pick him up. He paced the living room. "Sit DOWN boy, before I change my mind about letting you go" Vernon growled. Harry gave him a look that would cut through glass, as he sat down.  
  
Harry heard a car pull up at 10:27. He walked to the door and at the exact moment Hermione was about to knock, he swung the door wide open. Hermione practically fell into the house, very startled.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Harry said with a grin. "Oh Harry, how've you been?" Hermione said after recovering from her stumble. Harry was suddenly being suffocated in a bushy haired hug, which Hermione let go of after hearing him choke. "I'm......fine" Harry said dryly, the smile flickering on his face. "It'll be OK Harry. Here, I don't think you've ever met my dad." Hermione then turned to the brown haired man standing behind her in the doorway. "Harry, this is my dad. Dad, this is Harry Potter" "David Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you. Hermione has told us much about you." Mr. Granger said smiling. Hermione's cheeks went pink, though Harry didn't notice. :"Pleased to meet you Mr. Grange..." Harry was interrupted by his uncle. "If you're leaving boy, get out now!" Uncle Vernon said as his eyes scowled down the hall. "Let me get your stuff and put it in the car, Harry" Mr. Granger said as he picked up Harry's trunk and put it in the trunk of his car (no pun intended). "See you next summer." Harry said as he closed the front door behind him.  
  
As Harry headed towards the car, he realized it was a lot nicer than Uncle Vernon's company car. Then, while Hermione opened the door, she looked up a smiled at him. Harry's stomach gave a little lurch, but thought nothing of it. The trip to Hermione's house took about an hour.  
  
"You really didn't have to come all this way to get me, I didn't want to be an inconvenience." Harry said after realizing they'd been on the road for quite some time.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry, it wasn't an inconvenience for us, my dad was coming this way for a meeting this morning, so I came with him." Hermione replied. "We're almost there anyway." She said smiling. 


	2. Away From Number 4

Chapter 2 Away from Number 4  
  
They pulled up to a large, red brick, house. It looked to be about four stories high, with a large front yard. Harry exited the back seat grinning. He went to the back and collected his trunk and Hedwig.  
  
"How do you like it?" Hermione said questioningly. "In a word: Wow." Harry said, with his jaw still dropping. Hermione smiled and lead the way into the house. "Come on, you need to meet my mom and get a tour of the house" She said as they crossed the threshold into the foyer. Harry was in awe of the size of the house, the kitchen alone was larger than both of Dudley's bedrooms, included Harry's room, combined. Harry saw Crookshanks sauntering towards him, investigating the visitor. After realizing it was Harry, the cat curled around his feet, and bounded up the steps. "Harry, this is my mother. Mom, this is Harry Potter, the boy who'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer." Hermione said as they entered the living room. "Harry, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Carol by the way." Mrs. Granger greeted Harry warmly. Then, turning to Hermione, she said, "Hermione, why don't you give him a tour of the house and show him to his room." "That's what I'm doing mom, come on Harry this is only the first floor." Hermione said as Harry followed here up the stairs.  
  
"Well, this is the second floor. There's a bathroom down that hall, next to the study. The game room is to the left." Hermione said as she pointed right and left. On the third floor was the master bedroom, off limits to Harry. However, there was another guest bedroom, but Hermione told Harry that his was on the 4th floor. So again Harry lugged his belongings upstairs. As they entered Harry's room, which was painted a light blue with maroon trim, Harry finally dropped his trunk and collapsed on the bed, feigning exhaustion. "Hermione, you need an elevator in this place." Harry said jokingly. "Oh, we do, I just wanted to give you the scenic tour of the house." Hermione said laughing. "Anyway, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Harry turned back and scowled, though he couldn't keep the face very long before laughing.  
  
Harry and Hermione talked for about 30 minutes until Mr. Granger came up to tell them that lunch was ready. They followed Mr. Granger downstairs and into the dining room. Mrs. Granger had made fried chicken with mashed potatoes. "This is really great Mrs. Granger" Harry said after having a bite. "Thank you, I'd hoped you'd enjoy it. Hermione said that you probably didn't get enough to eat at you're relatives house." Mrs. Granger sad merrily "Oh no, this year they fed me. I just...wasn't that hungry" Harry said, finishing dolefully. He had remembered why he wasn't hungry, and felt the urge to be alone. "I'm going to go get used to my room. Thanks for lunch" Harry said, getting up and heading upstairs. Hermione replied to Mrs. Granger's confused look, "It's not your fault mom, a member of his family died last year, and he's depressed. I'll see if I can talk to him."  
  
Harry went into his room and lay down on his bed. Why is it I can't go a week without feeling guilty Harry thought Because you know it's partly your fault he's gone. If only you would have listened to Hermione then it would've been better. That was the thing, why didn't he listen to Hermione, she never did anything without thinking through it rashly. Of course, there was that time she punched Malfoy, but he had it coming.  
  
Suddenly there came a knock on his door.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked "It's unlocked" Harry replied "You ok? You didn't eat much" Hermione said walking into the room after closing the door. "I'm fine" "No you're not, Harry. You're depressed and not eating, you can't be 'fine'." Hermione said kneeling next to him. "I don't want to talk about it" Harry said softly "Harry, it'll only get worse the longer you hold yourself, I've read a lot of books on this sort of stuff. Starving yourself won't change anything. Harry, if you keep this up you'll make yourself sick. Sirius wouldn't want this, you know that." Hermione stated tenderly. "I know that, it just that ... WHY?! Every single person who I care about gets hurt or killed. First my parents, then Cedric," his voice broke. "Then all of you at the Ministry, and finally..." Harry couldn't help it. He began to weep bitterly, pouring out the very things he's been keeping silent all summer. "It's alright Harry; you still have people who care for you. You aren't alone" Hermione said holding Harry, who was crying on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't I listen to you? I mean, there you were, telling me exactly what the truth was and I didn't believe you. If I had then maybe S...Sirius," it hurt to say his name "would still be alive. I can't believe I fell for the trap Voldemort laid. I lead all of you to the Ministry and then the death eaters, and everyone got hurt, and then... he...he died, and...and...AND IT'S ENTIRELY MY FAULT!!" Harry was pouring out his soul to Hermione, who by this time was also crying..  
  
"Harry, don't say that! We went with you because we're your friends , and always will be. We're there for you no matter what. Sirius wouldn't want you blaming yourself for his death; he did it because he loved you. Nothing is your fault."  
  
Harry and Hermione talked, and cried, the rest of the afternoon. Finally Harry seemed a bit better.  
  
"Harry, I know what we could do" Hermione said with a smile, eyes still a little puffy.  
  
"What?" Harry said looking up at her.  
  
"Go swimming!" Hermione said, pulling him off the floor. "Quickly, get changed before it gets dark."You have a pool?" Harry said, a grin forming on his face.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the back yard next to the Jacuzzi, come on, I'll meet you by the elevator at the end of the hall." And with that Hermione left the room. Harry ran over to his trunk pulled out a swimsuit, changed clothes, and went to wait buy the elevator. Hermione came 5 minutes later in a bikini holding a pair of towels. "Hermione, I never pictured you as the kind of person to wear a two piece." Harry said with a grin. "Oh I'm just full of surprises, and you might need this." Hermione said blushing while she handed him a towel.  
  
They went down the elevator and out into the backyard. The pool was in a rather large rectangle with a diving board at one end. On the side about 4 feet from the pool was an above ground Jacuzzi. Harry walked around to put his towel on the lawn chair, while Hermione laid down, opened the book which see seemed to conceal in her towel, and began to read. "Hermione, you're the only person I've ever met who would read while in swim suit next to the pool. Come on, it was your idea." Harry said walking towards Hermione. "I know, but I wanted to get some of the sun before it ... wait Harry" Hermione stuttered as Harry took the book out of her hands a lifted her towards the pool, "stop ... no, stop, HARRY PUT ME DOWN" she screamed. "Well, if you insist." Harry said as he dropped Hermione into the pool and jumped in himself. "You better watch yourself Mr. Potter; I'll get you for this." Hermione said as she came up for air. "Uh oh, I'm scared; I guess I'll have to sleep with my eyes open now." Harry said laughing. They swam for the next two hours, then dried off and went inside for dinner. Dinner was a small, just tomato soup and bread. Mrs. Granger was a little quiet, mainly because she didn't want to cause another incident like lunch. Afterwards Harry and Hermione went upstairs to Harry's room and began working on the homework that they, well Harry, had not started at all. "I can't believe Snape wants 5 feet of parchment on the uses of Thestral bone in potion making." Said Harry as he opened his Potions book and began working. With Hermione's help he was able to get through 3 and half feet, though he was surprised at how much Hermione hadn't helped him. Usually he would just ask Hermione for everything, but this time he seemed to remember some things that Snape had talked about, or he assumed Snape had explained them. By this time it was 11:15 so he bid Hermione a good night and went to peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up rather abruptly, or rather, was woken up rather abruptly at 8 o'clock by a large bucket of ice water being dumped on his head.  
  
"fuahhhh!! Jeezus that was cold." Harry bolted upright looking around.  
  
"I told you I would get you back, why didn't you sleep with your eyes open?" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, you know that this means war don't you." Harry said as he put on his glassed, jumped out of bed, and began chasing Hermione out of the room. He shut the door the moment she went passed, then went to his trunk to get a change of clothes. He went down the hall to the bathroom and went in to take a shower. 10 minutes later he was downstairs and began cooking breakfast. Hermione came downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.  
  
"What are you cooking breakfast for?" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, two reasons, one is that I was hungry and figured you were also, and two, it's kind of a habit since I've been doing it since I was 6." Harry said as he dished up two plates.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll get the drinks." Hermione said as she walked to the fridge and got out milk and orange juice.  
  
They went into the dining room and sat down.  
  
"Wow Harry, this is really good!" Hermione said after taking one bite.  
  
"Lots and lots of practice," Harry said. They talked a little bit, mostly after they had eaten the food, considering it was too good to talk with it in their mouths.  
  
"Oh, and Harry, my parents have a major dentist convention in Ireland and will be gone most of the week. They left me some money for when we go to Diagon Alley." Hermione said as they washed the dishes.  
  
"Great, but how are we going to get there?" Harry asked drying one of the plates.  
  
"Drive of course. My parents thought it would be a good idea if I went ahead and got my license even though I would rarely drive. I know I'm still fifteen, but my parents were able to give enough reasons for me to have a hardship license. It'll be fun." Hermione said as the pair walked out of the kitchen and into the den to watch TV. "Oh! I never asked, how were your O.W.L.'s?" she said as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, not too bad, I got 7. I only got an E in Potions, but somehow Dumbledore fixed it so I could take NEWT. I might actually become an Auror." Harry said.  
  
"Not too bad? Harry, 7 is great, that's more than both of the twins combined." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
The day went well. Harry and Hermione went swimming again, but this time Harry actually let Hermione read a little; that morning's wake up call was still fresh on his mind. He did however; wait until she was totally immersed in the book, snuck up behind her, and poured a glass of water right on her face, though careful to avoid the book.  
  
"Time to get in the pool Hermione" Harry said as he ran and jumped into the pool.  
  
"Oh, you've done it this time Mr. Potter. You have noooooo idea how or when I'll get you back, but it will be good." Hermione said as she laid the book down and sauntered to the pool and dove in.  
  
The day seemed to fly by and the next morning he was woken up by a large clump of hair jumping on him.  
  
"Crookshanks, what are you doing." Harry said getting his glasses and looking at the clock. It read 6:36. "I could've slept for another hour. Oh well, might as well get up." With that, Harry lifted the cat off of him, got up, and went to go take a shower.  
  
While taking his shower, a very strange thing happened. The door opened, there was a squeal, and a large amount of bushy hair ran back into the hall, slamming the door. Harry was a little embarrassed and finished his shower at top speed. He then went back to his room, got a dressed, and went downstairs to fix breakfast. Hermione came down about 20 minutes later. She entered, looked at Harry, and blushed crimson. He didn't see this of course, since he was in the middle of making pancakes.  
  
"Morning Harry," Hermione said looking everywhere except Harry. He looked up grinning, "Morning Hermione, how about some breakfast?" "Sure, I'll get the drinks." She said and hurriedly got orange juice, glasses, and headed to the dining room. Harry fixed two plated of pancakes, eggs, and sausage and went into the dining room.  
  
"So, how was your morning Hermione?" Harry said as he watched Hermione turn roughly the color of a Gryffindor banner.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry, usually you sleep later than that, and I'm used to being the only one using the bathroom, and I was sleepy, and I should've knocked, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this. You must hate me." Hermione said pleadingly, thinking Harry was mad at her.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, don't worry about it. Just do NOT tell Ron, or anyone for that matter. I know how girls have a tendency to gossip."  
  
"Oh Harry, it wouldn't be bad gossip, I mean. Of course I wouldn't say anything. My lips are sealed." Hermione couldn't believe she'd said that, and hoped that Harry hadn't recognized it.  
  
"So are we going to Diagon Alley today?" Harry said, clearly not realizing what Hermione had said.  
  
"Yeah I thought we'd go right after breakfast, so it wouldn't be too crowded." Hermione said, happy that Harry changed the subject.  
  
They finished, cleaned the dishes, and got ready to leave. They left, Hermione driving, and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, a pub that muggles seemed unable to see, and went inside. After saying hello to Tom, the bar tender, the left through to the back alley. Harry took out his wand and tapped the third brick from the left of the trash can and magically the bricks moved away, leaving the opening to Diagon Alley. Harry smiled widely, not having been here in over a year.  
  
"Well, let's go get some money first, then we should tackle getting books, potion ingredients, then robes, parchment and quills, and whatever else we need." Hermione said, looking down at the list she had made herself of what she needed.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Harry said leading the way to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Nothing spectacular happened until the two were on there way to get some ice cream.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty and his little mudblood friend, no Weasel though. Probably doesn't have enough money for the supplies. I'm still surprised his family was able to afford him for so long.  
  
Harry turned on Malfoy, whose expression changed to fear at the look Harry had given him. A fire gleamed from behind his strikingly green eyes as he felt a surge of anger towards the blond headed Slytherin. "Shut up Malfoy before you regret ever being born." Malfoy's face quickly changed back. "I'll be seeing you at school Potter, Mudblood." Malfoy and his goons quickly walked away. Harry turned back to Hermione, shocked at her expression. "What? What I do?" Harry said, wondering why Hermione looked so shocked.  
  
"N... Nothing, let's get some ice cream." Hermione said, turning around towards the shop. Harry hadn't felt the surge of magical energy flow through the air, probably because it came from him. After they ate, the duo went back through the pub and drove home. Hermione was deep in thought, and Harry slept much of the way home due to the relaxing vibrations of the road, and being woken up early that morning.  
  
"We're here Harry." Hermione said as she pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Ok." Harry said, getting out and grabbing his purchases from the trunk. He went inside and headed upstairs to put away his things. He heard Hermione come upstairs as well and heard her door close. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. "Wow, 105 channels and nothing good on. Well, might as well get some homework done." Harry said, putting down the remote and heading upstairs to work on some Transfiguration homework. He got through most of it surprisingly quickly, and then got stuck on some of the human transformation questions. So he got up and went to Hermione's room, knocked on the door, and waited for the answer.  
  
"Come in." Hermione said as she sat up on the side of her bed.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me on some of the Transfiguration homework." Harry said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Sure, it took me ages to finish that, but it ended up ok." Hermione said as she looked at Harry's work. "When did you start this?"  
  
"About 45 minutes ago, why?" Harry said as he sat in a chair near Hermione's bed.  
  
"Because it took me all day to get this far and you still have more stuff than mine does." Hermione said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Well, sorry, but is still need some help with the human transformations. You think you could help me?" Harry said.  
  
"Sure, first you've got to realize that..." Hermione lectured for about 40 minutes, and Harry then had the entire Transfiguration homework finished. He then went downstairs to cook dinner, as a way to thank Hermione.  
  
The next three weeks seemed to fly by. Harry was able to get the rest of his homework finished the next day with a little help from Hermione. They usually spent the days swimming and having fun. Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived back as the first week ended. Harry was happy for the longest time all summer. He was having fewer dreams about Sirius and more about other people, like Hermione, though he rarely remembered them. 


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3 Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
  
August 31st came with an early awakening by Harry. Someone was shaking him away gently. "Rise and shine Harry." Hermione said. "It's too early, five more minutes." Harry said as he rolled over away from Hermione. "No Harry, we need to get to the platform in time, and traffic is going to be a pain. If I let you sleep anymore we'll be late. Today we get to go to Hogwarts. Get up" Hermione said as she left the room. Harry got up and dressed quickly. I'll sleep on the train anyway. He thought as he went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast Harry went back upstairs to get his trunk, quite thankful he had packed the night before. They left and, as Hermione had expected, were stuck in the early morning traffic. They got to Kings Cross with 6 minutes to spare, and rushed to get carts and ran to the platform. Harry ran through the quite solid looking wall between platforms nine and ten and appeared on the magical platform. He saw a large group of people with flaming red hair talking to a group of people, one of which was wearing a bowler hat. "Took you long enough Potter, thought you'd be late after you got stuck in traffic." Moody growled. "How'd you..." Harry looked questioningly, then realized. He still had a guard. Are they going to realize I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. A little perturbed at the situation, Harry turned to a rather tall and gangly looking red head. "Hello Ron, good summer?" Harry said. "Hey mate, absolutely awesome. The World Cup was amazing. Fred and George had Lee run the store when they were away. They even got some orders from some foreign wizards. They're going to start a international catalog. The galleons are coming in hand over fist. They even let me work at the shop some, so I actually have some spending money." Ron would have kept talking, but Mrs. Weasley was ushering them towards the train. "You'll miss train if you're not careful. It's good to see you Harry. Have a good term." Mrs. Weasley said pushing Ron, Ginny, and Harry towards the train. "Stay out of trouble Harry, if anything happens, you should go to Dumbledore." Lupin said as Harry turned to say farewell to the Order members.  
  
They entered the train and went to go find an empty compartment. They reached the last compartment and as Ron and Harry were about to sit down, Hermione slapped Ron on the arm and said heatedly, "Ron, we need to get to the prefect compartment before the meeting starts. You still remember, you are a prefect. Let's go!" "Sorry mate, it's actually very boring up there. I'll bring you back some food though." Ron said as he followed Hermione out and down the corridor. Harry laid down across the compartment, trying to get comfortable. Then the compartment door slid open, revealing Neville Longbottom, a round faced quite forgetful boy who, until last year, was at the bottom of most classes. Last year, with the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange, the deatheater responsible for Neville's parent's insanity and permanent residency at St. Mungo's, Neville had seen a new concentration and improvement that was a little unsettling. Neville had also been one of the fellow DA member's who went with Harry to the Ministry the previous year. "Hey Harry, is it ok if I stay here, everywhere else is full." Neville asked while clutching his toad, Trevor. "Sure, take a seat. Had a good summer? Hope your Grandmother wasn't too mad about your wand breaking." Harry said, hoping that his blunder that caused the death of Sirius had not caused Neville to also get in trouble. "Oh no, quite the opposite really, she was so proud that I fought the deatheaters that she got me a new wand. Mr. Ollivander said that it should work better than my father's did. She even got me my own broom, a Cleensweep 280. I've been practicing flying with my uncle over the summer. I might even try out for the team this year. You think they will let me play beater if I'm better than the ones they have now?" Neville said grinning. "I don't see why not, it's not like McGonagall would let them] captain put anyone that wasn't the best on the pitch. I'm just wondering who will be captain." Harry said as Neville began to sit down. Harry and Neville talked for quite a while. After about an hour Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in. "How was it, and before I forget, what's the Gryffindor password." Harry asked. "The meeting was boring as usual, and the password is "Whomping Willow." Harry and Ron then proceeded to talk about Quiddich, the World Cup, and play exploding snap with Ginny and Neville while Hermione buried herself in a book. Awhile later the compartment door slid open and a drawling voice said, "Wow, I didn't think they had a trash compartment on this train, and it's full of mudbloods, is that sanitary?" Ron was the first on his feet, followed by Harry, Ginny, and Neville. Hermione did her best to ignore Malfoy's snide comments about her parentage. Ron was turning a deep red and shaking with anger. Harry was the first to speak. "Malfoy, leave, I'm sure you remember what happened the last train ride, and I would be happy to let you relive it. Of course, a ferret might be a little better, don't you think so Ron?" Ron's mouth curved into a smile, and Malfoy's face lost the little color it had, the memory both incidences seemed to be fresh in his mind. He left mumbling curses under his breath.  
  
After that, nothing major happened the rest of the trip, unless you count Harry's amazing loss to Ron in wizard's chess which involved a check mate with a queen and a pawn. After the game, Harry decided he might get some shut eye before they reached Hogsmead Station. The moment he was about to fall asleep, his scar burst into an intense pain he hadn't felt since the beginning of the summer. "HARRY, HARRY!!!! Ron, go get a towel and soak it in cool water." Hermione was yelling. Harry heard screaming and then realized it was his own voice and he suddenly stopped. He was on the floor and his scar was still burning. "Harry, what is it, what happened?" Hermione said with a look of concern in her eyes. "He's............ angry, something happened and now he's absolutely livid." Harry said, as though it was merely said through him, yet he knew they were true. "Who Harry? Voldemort?" Hermione asked. There was a shudder by most of the compartment. Harry and Hermione ignored it.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied plainly, feeling very tired, but horrified by the thought of sleep.  
  
"Here, this might help." Hermione said as she took the damp cloth Ron had returned with, chilled it with a spell from her wand, and laid it onto Harry's forehead.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be ok." Harry said as he struggled to get up. They all felt the train slow down. "We need to get changed, and quickly." Hermione said as she helped Harry stand fully. They changed and made there way off of the train after it stopped. Harry listened for the familiar voice in the crisp night air. "Firs' yers this way. Al' right ther' Harry?" Hagrid bellowed, looking over the top of all the students. Harry just nodded, truth be told he was not alright, but he wasn't going to tell Hagrid. He made his way to the Thestral pulled carriages, petted one of the beasts, and stepped into an empty carriage, saving seats for Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They all arrived about three minutes later. The carriage lurched forward towards the castle. They reached the steps and got out and walked up the steps. Harry entered through the doors and looked up. Finally, I'm home . he had walked about 4 steps when someone called his name. "Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall called out. As Harry approached she spoke again, "Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore has asked you to meet him in his office after the feast. The password is "Cotton Candy." Now, if you excuse me, I must attend to the new students. She left and Harry was left wondering, Why does he want to see me, I just got here. . Harry was then caught in the crowd heading towards the Great Hall. He took a seat next to Hermione and Ginny, Ron sitting across from him. They were giving him worried glances. "I'm fine!" Harry said in the kind of whisper that could be heard in a saw mill. Just then Professor McGonagall was seen taking an old and battered looking wizards hat and placing it on a three legged stool. The Hall fell silent, then the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.  
  
Ages and Ages ago Four great friends had a dream To make a school, and so They became an inseparable team They built a school far away from peering eyes To teach those who were gifted They had stronger ties And the walls were soon lifted Harmony was the glue And friendship was the bricks Love was in there too To make all of it stick Then rifts began And the friends were enemies Until mighty Slytherin Left, leaving three Peace again reigned But now only three walls remain And great Hogwarts will never be Until 1 unites with three Gryffindor with the brave For others they will save Ravenclaw with the noble, The smart, the hopeful, Slytherin with the pure Of themselves they are sure Hufflepuff with the kind For she never did mind Now I must sort you For that is my duty It is up to you To join in unity Come and try me on post hence Come, let the sorting commence  
  
The entire hall clapped, and again whispers punctured the applause. "A bit like last year, isn't it," Ron said as he leaned towards Harry. After the applause died down, Professor McGonagall began to speak. "As I call your name, come forward, place the sorting hat on your head; and you will be sorted. Atkinson, Douglas." A small boy with dark hair went up. There was a moment of silence and then "GRYFFINDOR!" There was an explosion of cheers from the Gryffindor table. "I hope they hurry up, I'm starving." Ron said as his stomach gave a growl and Elizabeth McCarty was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Some things never change, do they?" Harry said smiling while Jessica Nepper joined the Gryffindor table. Finally the last first year, Mary Williamson, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to our new comers, and welcome back to our old comers. There is a time and a place for speeches, and this is not it. I only have 6 words. Don't fear the Flibbertigibbet. Tuck in." and with a wave of his hands, food magically appeared on all the tables. Ron was already stuffing his face with chicken and mashed potatoes when Harry began to reach for the plate of roast beef. Hermione looked up at Ron and looked appalled. "Ron, your mother did teach you manners didn't she?" Hermione said. "What? I'm hungry" Ron said after he swallowed. "That may be, but there should be some decency at the dinner table." Hermione and Ron continued to argue, but Harry really wasn't in the mood to stop them. He looked up at the staff table and looked for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and found her speaking quietly to Dumbledore. It was woman with sleek black hair, pail skin, and deep black eyes. She looked at Harry and smiled, revealing dazzling white teeth. He'd only seen one other person with a brighter smile, and that was Professor (for lack of a better word) Lockhart from his second year. She then turned back to the headmaster and continued her conversation. Harry turned back to his food.  
  
After desert the plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up. "Now that we are fed and watered, I have a few start of term announcements. To all first years, the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden; I may remind a few of our older students as well." His gaze fell on Harry and Ron, who had been in the forest more times than they had ever wanted. "Second, Mr. Filch has reminded me, for what he says is the 724th time, that magic is not allowed in the corridors. Also, many new items have been added to those forbidden in the castle, a many of which come from a particular joke shop in Diagon Alley." Dumbledore smiled. "I would also like to introduce this year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Grey." There was a loud applause for Professor Grey as she stood up. The applause died down and Dumbledore spoke again. "It is getting very late, and you have classes tomorrow, so advise you to head to your dormitories and sleep quickly." There was a large commotion as students exited. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went to lead the first years to the dorms. Harry, however, went out and towards Dumbledore's office. He said "Cotton Candy" and the gargoyle leaped out of the way to reveal the escalator type staircase. He stepped onto the first step and was lifted spiraling slowly upwards. When he reached the door he heard two people conversing. He knocked. "Come in Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry entered and found who the other voice belonged to; it was Professor Grey. She smiled at him as he entered. "I see what you mean Headmaster. I haven't seen something like this in a long time." She said turning to Dumbledore. "I told you Laura. It is quite amazing." Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry, who was utterly confused at the whole exchange. "You wanted to see me sir." Harry asked. Dumbledore's expression then became serious, "Yes Harry, Ms. Granger sent an owl saying that you had a severe pain in your scar on the train. I called you here to tell you will need to continue with your Occlumency lessons." "I am NOT taking classes with Snape" Harry interrupted. Dumbledore continued, " Professor Snape Harry, and no, you will not take lessons with Snape." Harry's expression relaxed at this bit of news. "Harry, I'd like to introduce Laura Grey, your new Occlumency teacher." Professor Grey nodded to Harry, "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I hear that you're pretty good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Along with Occlumency lessons, would you mind some defense lessons as well? If it is ok with the Headmaster, I mean." "Umm, sure, I wouldn't mind. Is it alright sir?" Harry asked. "I see no problems with it." Dumbledore said. "It's very late Mr. Potter, you might want to get a good night sleep before classes tomorrow." "Goodnight professors." Harry said as he left the room and headed back towards the dormitory. 


	4. The Unexpected

Chapter 4 The Unexpected  
  
Harry made his way to the common room through the empty halls. He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password" "Whomping Willow" Harry said. The portrait swung forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It was a welcoming sight, the soft chairs, the warm fire, it was very relaxing. Ron and Hermione had been waiting up for him. "What took you so long?" Ron asked. "I had to go meet with Dumbledore because someone " Harry glared at Hermione, "sent him an owl about what happened on the train." "Harry, you know very well that you wouldn't have told him, and he needed to know. So I took matters into my own hands." Hermione said. "Well, now I have Occlumency lessons because of it. The only good thing about it is that it isn't with Snape, it's with the new Dark Arts professor, Professor Grey." Harry said. "Really Harry, well maybe you'll do better with her than with Professor Snape." Hermione replied. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see both of you in the morning." "Night Hermione," both boys said as she made her way up the steps to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron followed not long afterwards. The next morning, Harry woke up early, for a reason he didn't know. He looked around the bedroom from his four post bed and realized he was the first one awake. He got out of bed and went downstairs and sat down in one of his favorite chairs by the fire. He sat there thinking in the stillness of the morning for a little while when he heard someone coming down the steps from the bedrooms. Hermione came and sat in the chair across from Harry's. "What are you doing up so early this morning?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, I just sort of woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to come down here, since it's quieter than the dorm, especially the way Ron snores." Harry said. Hermione smiled. They sat there, not needing to talk, until Ron came down twenty minutes later. "Mmm...mor...morning," Ron said, failing to stifle a yawn, "Let's go down for breakfast, I'm starving."  
  
The trio walked down to the Great Hall. They sat down and began to eat. The Hall began to fill up around them as they ate. The morning post came; Harry instinctively looked up, but knew that Hedwig wouldn't have any mail for him; it had only been one day. Professor McGonagall handed out their timetables and Ron looked in disgust. "Double Potions and Double Transfiguration first thing, this is going to be harder than last year." "Ron, this is N.E.W.T. level classes, of course it's going to be difficult. If you would study once in a while then you should do fine." Hermione said. "I do study, that's all I did last year!" Ron retorted. "And you did well on your O.W.L.'s didn't you." Hermione said. "Come on guys, let's go. We don't want Snape taking points for us being late, we get enough off as it is." Harry said, stopping the argument before it could progress any further. They made their way down into the dark dungeons. When they arrived, they took a seat towards the back. The class, which was quite a bit smaller than last year, though full of Slytherins, filed in later and as Professor Snape entered, the entire room fell silent. "Welcome to NEWT Level Potions. I thought at the end of last year, I would not be seeing some of you, but it appears that the level of expectations in OWL's is not very high." He was looking straight at Harry. "Today we will be working on a Weakening Solution. Ingredients are there." He pointed to his wand to a table, "Procedure is there." He pointed his wand to the board on which magically the steps appeared. Harry looked at the potion and was immediately glad he did his summer homework. He was partnering with Hermione and Ron was with Neville, who had somehow gotten an "O" on his OWL. This was probably because Snape was not at the exam hanging over him like an overgrown bat. The potion was quite a bit more difficult than the Strengthening Solution they had made the previous year, but Harry found that it seemed almost easy. His and Hermione's potion looked almost exactly like the deep green that it was supposed to. Neville and Ron's was a lime green and giving off a little steam. "Add a little bit Armadillo bile Ron" Harry said under is breath while Snape came over towards his cauldron. Snape looked down and said, "I need to see you after class Potter." "Why?" Harry said, glaring into Snape's eyes. "I will tell you after class, and 10 points from Gryffindor for you lip." Snape said as he went over to Ron and Neville's cauldron. Their potion was now, though not as green as Harry and Hermione's, still better than Malfoy's. Snape looked down in disgust and went back to his desk,  
  
The bell rang and much of the class exited. Harry went up to Snape's desk while Ron and Hermione waited outside the classroom. "Yes Professor?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Two things Mr. Potter, one is that you are in my class because I am doing a favor for the Headmaster, if you mess up one time I will ask you to leave. Secondly, I am not going to let Ms. Granger tell you what to do to stop you from failing. Tomorrow you will not be partnering with her. Goodbye" Snape said as he turned to go into his office. Harry left in a foul mood. "What was that about, mate?" Ron asked as he, Hermione, and Harry hustled down to Transfiguration. "Snape is trying everything he can to fail me. He banned me from partnering with Hermione." Harry said as they entered Transfiguration with the bell ringing. "Why would he ban you from partnering with me, you did half the potion today." Hermione said. Harry didn't have time to answer as Professor McGonagall came in.  
  
"Good morning class, and welcome to your N.E.W.T. level of Transfiguration. You will find that this level requires much concentration in order to perform spells of this difficulty. Today we will be working on the Conjuration spell. Take down these notes," she waved her wand at the board, "and only after you have done this will you been to conjure anything. I trust you know the incantation from your homework, but for those of you who didn't due their homework, the incantation is aperacta. Today you will be conjuring toothpicks. Over the next few weeks we will be progressing to larger objects. You may begin." The class began with a flurry of quills. It took about half of the class period to take the notes. The notes were very helpful, stating things like: one must be concentrating fully on the object to be conjured. Until the witch or wizard is well practiced, the mind must have a clear picture of the object. The spell did appear to be quite difficult for much of the class. Harry was able to conjure a toothpick on the second attempt, even though much of his mind was still angry at Snape. Hermione was able to get it on the fifth attempt and together they earned Gryffindor 25 points. They were the only two to do it however and so much of the class was assigned homework. They made their way to lunch after class. "That was probably one of the hardest Transfiguration classes I've ever had. I STILL can't conjure anything. How did you do it so quickly?" Ron asked as they went into the Great Hall. "You just need to visualize the toothpick in front of you and concentrate. That's how I did it." Hermione replied. She then turned to Harry, "I would like to know how you were able to conjure it before I was, not that it's a bad thing, it's just that usually I'm the one who is top in the class." Harry didn't know what to say, in truth the spell hadn't been that difficult for him, but from the sound of it, many of the others were having a very tough time. "I guess I just sort of thought 'toothpick, made of wood, small' and said the incantation. To tell you the truth, I was still rather mad at Snape for the whole trying to fail me thing." He said as they sat down. "That reminds me Harry, why is Snape stopping you from working with me when you did most of today's potion?" Hermione asked. "Yeah mate, you even helped me with that armadillo bile, saved my neck." Ron said as he began to eat. "I think he is going at any length to make my life a living hell, of course most of it already has been, but that's beside the point. Ron, I'll probably work with you tomorrow." Harry said taking some steamed carrots and putting them on his plate. "Anyway, what do we have this afternoon?" Harry asked. "Care of Magical Creatures followed by Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, at least we'll see how the new professor is."  
  
Care of Magical Creatures went well, mainly because many of the Slytherins had dropped it after their O.W.L., so much of the class was made up Gryffindors. Hagrid had shown them panklors, they seemed to be a mix between an Iguana and a badger. After the lesson the trio went back towards the castle for their next class. They arrived about 5 minutes before the bell and took seats in the very front of the classroom. The class filed in soon afterwards. As the bell rang Professor Grey walked in. The class fell silent, Professor Grey was still an unknown to them, so they did their best to evaluate her reactions before they broke the rules. "Good Afternoon class, welcome to N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is my understanding that your teachers over the past 5 years have been of different caliber, only 1 seemed to teach with thought of the class. And, as I look at your O.W.L. results, it appears that many of you were able to score well on the test despite the lack of qualified teachers." Many of the DA members smiled broadly. "I still, however, must find out the level of aptitude all of you have for this class. And so, books away, quills and wands out. This is just a miniature OWL type of test, a written exam for the first hour, then a practical the next. When I hand out the test, there will be absolutely no talking. When you are finished, raise your hand and I will come by a take it up." She then went around and handed out the test. When she got to Harry, she took one off of the bottom of the pile she had been passing from. He, however, did not catch this. "You may begin." She said as she turned over a small hourglass on her desk. The test was as difficult, if not more so, than the owls. Harry thought that most of the questions were on topics they had never studied, yet he seemed to know the answers anyway. After the written test was taken up, the class was put in alphabetical order and one by one called into Professor Grey's office. Those waiting talked adamantly about the test. "That was just like the O.W.L. exam, most of the exact same questions." Hermione said to Harry as they stood and waited for the practical exam. "Yeah, but what about the question on the dome shield, we didn't have that O.W.L.'s. I'm just wondering how I got the answer I got when I don't remember learning it, it's like it was just there" Harry said. Hermione looked puzzled, "Harry, we didn't have that question. Why would she when we've never studied it, it isn't until 7th year N.E.W.T. level. The only reason I know what it is, is because I read about it when I went and got your birthday present." "But why would I have a different test than you?" Harry asked. Just then, Hermione was called in for her practical exam. "I'll talk to you about it after class, I have an idea." She said as she walked towards the office. Harry just sat there and talked to Ron, who didn't like reliving tests, until his name was called. He went into the office. He had seen the office under every teacher since his second year. With Lockhart it was full of photographs of himself, with Lupin it was full of creatures the class would study. When the fake Moody was teaching, it was full of Dark Detectors such as Foe Glass and sneakscopes. Then, under Umbridge last year, it looked like a dentist office, except more pink than necessary. Now, however, the office looked welcoming. A couch against one wall, pillows on the floor, which, Harry thought, were probably for the exam, and behind a desk, Professor Grey sat in a comfy looking chintz chair. "Hello Harry, I was really looking forward to this part of the exam with you. During this portion, we are going to duel. Don't worry, I will do my best to bring no harm to you. You may use any and all curses and jinxes that are legal. The point is to disarm me, or knock me out. If the latter occurs, I would appreciate being revived." She smiled. Harry wasn't sure what to think, he had never dueled a teacher before. Oh, he had wanted to duel Snape quite a few times, but not a teacher he didn't hate. "Wand at the ready, now bow." A memory was stirred up in Harry, Bow down to death Harry . He felt something well up inside him. "Now walk back, turn, on the count of three. 1...2..." Harry remembered his first duel, against Malfoy, who had gone on 2 instead of 3. A fire came behind Harry's eyes. "...3!" Professor Grey yelled "Expelliarmus!" "Protego!" Harry said and a the spell reflected the hex back to the Professor, who cast a spell and the red light vanished. The duel went back and forth, Harry casting every spell and shield he knew. Finally Harry made like a whip with his wand and a red flame came and rapt around the Professor, who yelled out in pain. Harry then stopped the spell. "Good job Mr. Potter, where did you learn that spell?" Professor Grey said panting. Harry thought for a little while, "Honestly Professor, I don't know. I just remember seeing Dumbledore do something like that last year and it just sort of came to me." He said as he walked up to help the professor get some burn cream from her desk. "I see, well, I must say, you are the first student to ever beat me in a duel. Oh, and with Occlumency lessons, how about Wednesday after classes in my office. You did well today, you may go now." Harry left the room and went to the common room, thinking about what just happened. How did I cast a spell I've never been taught, or for that matter, beat a teacher in a duel? What is going on? Before he knew it he was at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Whomping Willow" he said and the portrait swung forward. He went inside to see Hermione sitting near the fire, reading. He walked up quietly towards here and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, "AHH, oh. I'm sorry; I didn't see you come in. How was it? How'd you do?" Hermione asked closing her book after marking the page. "Well, first off, what did she have you do for the practical exam." Harry asked. "Well, it was similar to the O.W.L. but she asked for a few more hexes. Why?' Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Because that's not at all what she did with me." Harry replied looking into the fire. "What? What did she have you do?" Hermione said, looking strait at Harry. "We dueled." He said quietly. "You DUELED! BUT, WHY, SHE COULD HAVE HURT YOU. WHAT HAPPENED?" Hermione said standing up. "I won." Harry said very quietly. "What?" Hermione asked going nearer to him. "I won, and I don't know how. I cast this spell that I've only seen done once, and that was by Dumbledore. We've never even learned about it in class, at least I've never learned about it in class. I still don't know how it came; I don't even know what happened, like it was all just an instinct." Harry said as he started to pace. "Hmmm, that's interesting." Hermione said, to herself more than anyone. "What's interesting?" Harry asked. "I'll be right back, I need to go look at something really quick." Hermione said and left the dorm. Ron came in shortly afterwards. "Where's Hermione off to?" Ron asked as he walked into the common room. "Probably the library, to 'go look at something'," Harry said as he sat down into one of the chairs. "What's you think about it mate? Just like O.W.L." Ron said smiling. "Maybe for you, I think my test was different." Harry said as he took his Transfiguration book out of his bag and began to read. "Why would yours be different? If she was trying to find how good everyone was, why wouldn't she use the same test? And, why are you reading?" Ron asked looking at the book in Harry's hand. Harry looked up and shrugged, "nothing better to do I guess." The bell then rang, signaling the end of most classes. Ron met up with Seamus Finnegan, and they were playing a game of chess before dinner when Hermione came into the common room. Harry looked up from his book, "Yes Hermione?" "We should discuss this in private, so that means not right now. Tonight, ok?" Hermione said as she put a few of the books she got in the library up into her dorm. "Check Mate!" Ron said as he beat Seamus in yet another game of chess. "Ron, let's go to dinner." Harry said as he got up and put away his Transfiguration book into his bag. "Yeah, let's go, I'm so hungry I good eat a Hippogriff." "You're always hungry Ron" Hermione said as she came back from her dorm. As the three went down to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall came out of a class room. "Ah, Mr. Potter, the Headmaster needs to see you. You two may go to dinner." With that, Hermione and Ron went into the Great Hall and Harry turned and went to Dumbledore's office. "Cotton Candy," he said as he came in front of the gargoyle, which jumped aside to allow him entrance. He went up the rotating staircase for the second time in two days, knocked on the door, which opened on its own accord. He walked in to an empty office, only Fawkes, who was sitting on his normal perch. The phoenix flew over and rested on Harry's shoulder. "Hey Fawkes, is Dumbledore here?" Harry said, stoking the phoenix. The bird let out a note as if to say "of course." Harry smiled and looked towards Dumbledore's empty desk. He closed his eyes, and waited. He then felt a presence behind him. He opened his eyes, "Hello sir, you wanted to see me." Dumbledore chuckled and walked in front of Harry smiling. "Yes Harry, but first things first, hungry?" With a wave of his wand a plate of food appeared in front of Harry, along with a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Thank you, sir." Harry said, still wondering why Dumbledore had asked him into his office. "Now then, I understand you had Defense Against the Dark Arts today, correct?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir." Harry replied looking up into those sparkling blue eyes of the Headmaster. "Well, I'm sure you were wondering why Professor Grey gave you a more difficult test, or for that matter, decided to duel you for your practical." "Yes sir, I was. But that isn't my only question." Harry said, "I was wondering how I beat here with a spell I've never performed before." Dumbledore just smiled and sat down at his desk. "Well Harry that is something that I can only guess right now, but I would need to perform some Occlumency before I can be sure. Do you mind?" "No sir, but I won't be able to block you out." Harry said. "Oh, I don't expect you to right now, I need to look at some of your memories, if I see you in pain, I will stop. Ready?" "Yes sir" Harry said. "1...2...3...Legilems" Harry's vision went black, then memories flashed in front of him...Dementors flocking towards three bodies...A graveyard, with a voice "Bow down to death Harry"... a room with a squat witch behind a desk, blood running down his hand...The room with the vale, "Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius said laughing. The curse hitting him, his graceful fall into the vale... "NOOO!!!" Harry screamed as Dumbledore lifted the curse. "I am sorry Harry, if it was not necessary." He said as he reached to pick Harry off of the floor. Sweat was mixed with tears on his face, his eyes were closed. "Harry, I did this because of something Professor Grey told me after your Dark Arts class today. She said that before your duel the room felt that it was 'charged with electricity.' Now, Professor Grey knows that this was from you because of two things. The most obvious is because there were only two people in the room at the time, but the second and most important is an observation she made the moment she saw you in the Great Hall. She has a unique gift in that she can see the amount of magical energy a person contains, it's like a magical signature. She cannot be fooled by things such as Polyjuice Potions and Invisibility Cloaks. When she saw you she was amazed that you have..." "He has more magical energy than I have ever seen in a person at his age." Professor Grey said as she walked into the room. "It is quite amazing." She said as she stood next to Dumbledore's desk. "I have what? How can I have all this magical energy when Hermione has always been able to have better grades than I. I couldn't even transfigure a plate last year." Harry said looking at them both. "That is something that I must explain Harry." Dumbledore said. "You know that Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin, well it is also said that Gryffindor, in response to Salazar Slytherin's vow to have his heir return, said that one from his lineage would return to finish the fight that they started. I believe, Harry, that that person is you. The blood of Godric Gryffindor flows through your veins. I told you in your second year that only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword out of the hat. I wasn't talking about your house; I was speaking of your blood. I believe that this instinct as you call it is part of the power Voldemort knows not of. I also believe that this power should be practiced. I know that you have quite a bit on your plate right now, but this is important. I think Thursday, 9 o'clock, at the Room of Requirement will be good. For now Harry, eat your dinner and then you may go back to your common room, and I don't think any owls will need to be sent. I will inform anyone that you would like me to." Harry hadn't been thinking about food and was not in the least bit hungry. He said thank you and left, leaving his food untouched. He arrived to see Ron and Hermione sitting in their usual chairs, waiting for him. He walked in and sat down in silence. Hermione was the first one to speak. "Are you ok Harry?" she said, seeing the look on Harry's face. He didn't say anything. He just sat and thought about what Dumbledore had said. I'm supposed to be this "Heir of Gryffindor." I can't be, I mean, how? I speak Parsletongue, that certainly isn't a Gryffindor trait. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's voice this time. "Mate, what did Dumbledore talk to you about? What's wrong?" He said, quietly though, a little scared that Harry might get angry. Harry thought for a while, contemplating how much he should say. Then he realized that they had been with him through many of his problems, they had a right to know... everything. "Do you really want to know?" Harry said, looking straight into their eyes. "Of course Harry, we're your friends." Hermione said sympathetically. "Ok, you might want to get comfortable, it's pretty long" He said, more to give him time to think than anything. After a few seconds of silence he spoke again. "Remember last year with the Prophesy?" Harry asked. "Of course, it got smashed and no one knew what it said." Ron said; Hermione remained silent. "Well, yes, but that was only a record. The original prophesy was told to Dumbledore, who told me that morning. It involves why Voldemort," Ron shuddered, but Harry continued," wanted to kill me as a baby. It's why he killed my parents, and why he wants me dead." "What does it say mate." Ron said, while Hermione remained silent, her eyes showing signs of tears. Harry sighed and said, "It says: THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES, BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIDE HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES, AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT, AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER, FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES." Then Harry heard the loudest silences ever. No one spoke for ten minutes, and then it was Hermione is a very small voice, "Harry, that's you isn't it. You have to fight him; you have to kill him. OH HARRY." She said as she got up and hugged him. "Hermione, that's only the beginning." She looked into his strikingly green eyes, eyes that seemed to speak whatever he was feeling, even if his face didn't. She slowly sat back into her chair. Harry continued, "Weird things began to happen, at least, weirder than usual. For one, I got my homework done very quickly. Another is the fact that I was spending more time reading than I ever had before. Then today in Potions, I made the potion with no problem whatsoever. I don't know why I knew what to add to your potion, Ron, it just felt like what it needed. Then in Transfiguration I was able to conjure that toothpick in 2 tries, and you know that half my mind was on Snape being such a git. Then in Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Grey gave me a harder written test. I didn't know why, but I do think that if I didn't get perfect score on that test, then I did get a higher grade than most people at this school would have. Then for the Practical Exam we dueled. I used a spell I've never done before and I beat her . SHE'S A PROFESSOR OF DEFENSE AND I WON A DUEL! I don't know how I did it, it was just instinct. Then tonight Dumbledore called me into his office and explained a few things. One is that he seems to think, or Professor Grey seems to "see", that I have all this power that is just know coming to light. Two is that he says that I'm supposed to be the "Heir of Gryffindor" that was supposedly promised after Slytherin told of his heir. Gryffindor's Heir was to come and..." Hermione interrupted Harry, "...finish the fight that was started." She said in a quiet voice. "You've heard about it Hermione? How, I mean are all the founder's supposed to have ' heir's ' or something. All Dumbledore said was that I'm supposed to be his heir because I pulled that sword out of the hat in second year." Harry said looking at Hermione questioningly, tilting his head slightly. "Well, I haven't heard of the other founder's having any heir, but the fact that it's you does make sence. I mean, you're the embodiment of a Gryffindor, brave, loyal, and you'd give you life for those you care about." As Hermione said this, Harry felt that had it been any other circumstances he would have been blushing like mad to have Hermione praise him like that, though he didn't know why. Hermione continued, "And from what The Prophesy says, they go hand in hand. No one else but the Heir of Gryffindor could defeat someone like Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin. But Harry, you know that people are going to notice if you suddenly start beating everyone at every class. How are you supposed to hide something like this so that Voldemort, "Ron, who had been silence for a period, shuddered at the name, "Oh really Ron, just say the name, it won't kill you, anyway, so that Voldemort doesn't find out that you could kill him." "But Hermione, he already knows that I'm the one that is supposed to kill him, that's why he killed my parents. The only reason that he failed is because he only heard part of the Prophesy. So, when he got his body back, he wanted to hear it and that's why he tricked me into going to the Department of Mysteries. That's why Sirius was killed." Harry finished with his head in his hands, fighting back his tears. 


	5. Adaptation and Realization

Chapter 5 Adaptation and Realization  
  
Hermione went and hugged Harry again. "It's alright Harry, we're here for you." She said crying as well. "It'll be ok mate." Ron said as he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "There's no way I can beat him though, he's taken everyone I've ever cared about. I can't do the things he does, I can't possess people, or...or kill them." Harry said, crying into Hermione's shoulder. "Harry, we'll help you. We can practice, learn new spells, and help you. You just need some confidence. We believe in you Harry, you've never let anyone down before, and I don't think you will now." Hermione said lifting Harry up and looking into his eyes. "Thanks... I don't deserve friends like you two." Harry said as he wiped some tears from his face. "I know, but I'll put up with you, but only because I need someone to help me in Potions." Ron said jokingly to lighten the mood. Hermione scowled at Ron, then said, "You're right Harry, you deserve so much better than us. We need to go to bed if we want to be able to do well in any classes tomorrow." The trio stood up and made their ways to their respected rooms. Harry and Ron went into their dorm, where the other 6th year boys had already begun sleeping, and changed clothes. Harry put a silencing charm around his bed to make sure that no one heard his tears. Harry stretched out on his bed and cried. After a while sleep slowly came over him.  
  
Harry was in a dark clearing in some woods. He looked up to see a cloaked figure making his way to another person on the ground. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Harry screamed. Red eyes looked up at him, with slits for pupils, "So you love this mudblood Potter. Maybe her death will teach you that you will never win." Voldemort lifted his wand. "STUPEFY!" Harry yelled and Voldemort disappeared. Suddenly Harry was caught in the grips of an animal, fused together by pain. Then a voice in his head spoke to him. "You will kill her Potter, because I will make you." "NEVER" Harry screamed as he sat bolt upright in bed, scar searing as if it was touched next to a hot iron. He was breathing heavily, it was still dark outside. Harry was glad that his silencing charm had blocked out his scream. He got up and changed clothes, not wanting to go back to bed in fear of having another nightmare. He went down to the common room, where he saw Hermione pacing back and forth, looking worried. She looked up when she saw Harry walking down the steps. "Harry, what's wrong, why are you up so early," she said ushering him to sit down. "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep." Harry said, not looking at Hermione. "Harry, you know for a fact that whenever you say, 'I'm fine' you aren't. What was the dream about?" She asked, looking straight at him. "Nothing, don't worry." He said. He was not going to tell her he had dreamt of Voldemort, much less the fact that she was on the ground and hurt also. "Harry, if it's about Voldemort, you should go to Dumbledore. He'd want you to." Hermione said gently. Harry was suddenly on his feet and shouting, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DREAMED?! REALLY? I DREAMED VOLDEMORT WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU, AND THEN HE POSSESSED ME OK?!?!?! I HAVE REASONS FOR NOT TELLING YOU HERMIONE! WHY? BECAUSE I'M SCARED! EVERYONE I'VE EVER CARED FOR DIES, AND THAT MEANS THAT BOTH YOU AND RON ARE IN DANGER. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT, MUCH LESS KILLED. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, ANYONE WHO GETS CLOSE TO ME DIES! AND IT ALWAYS SEEMS THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Hermione was stunned. Harry stood for a second, and then walked right past her and out passed the portrait. He walked towards the Room of Requirement, walked passed it 3 times thinking I need a place to rest, relax, and practice , A door appeared, Harry turned it and stepped through the door.  
  
The room was a lot smaller than it had been when the DA had used it the previous year. There was a couch and a fire on one side, as well as a mat and book shelf, full of books on different defensive spells, on the other side. He made his way towards the book shelves. He pulled off one of the books, 1001 Defensive Spells and Charms , his curiosity slowly overtaking his anger. He sat down and began to read the book, which was full of moving pictures of each curse. He took the book and sat down on the couch, forgetting all about the dream and the confrontation with Hermione. He was enthralled by the book, and knew that he would have to come back here to work on a few of the spells he was reading about. He looked at his watch, realizing that it was almost time for classes. I need some breakfast he thought, not wanting to waste the time to go down to the Great Hall. A plate of eggs and bacon appeared in front of him. He ate it quickly and headed towards his first class, Charms.  
  
When he arrived, he sat down at an empty desk, since he had arrived a little earlier owing to the fact that he did not have to get there from the Great Hall. Hermione came in as students began to make there way throughout the castle to their respected classes. She sat next to Harry and remained silent. Ron came in a short time later and sat in the empty desk to the right of Hermione. The class began with Professor Flitwick telling them how the N.E.W.T. level charms was very difficult and that they would need to concentrate to perform the spells correctly. They began working on charming a 16 pound bowling ball to weigh less than a feather. As was usual for the Charms class, chatter, as well as a few explosions, filled the room as people attempted to charm their objects. Hermione finally began to talk to Harry, knowing that no one would hear he over their own conversations. "Harry, I'm sorry about this morning, it's just that I was worried about you. You really should go tell Dumbledore about it." She said as she said the spell and lifted her bowling ball with extreme ease. "Don't apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said as he charmed the bowling ball, ignoring Hermione's comment about going to Dumbledore. I might, I might not, it's not like he never kept me in the dark he thought as Professor Flitwick came by and congratulated them on performing the charm correctly, and now told them to charm it so that is would weigh 50 pounds. "Harry, you really should go to Dumbledore, what if it's a premonition or something?" Hermione said, looking up to Harry. "Fine, I'll talk to him Thursday when I see him. I'm supposed to have some training that night with him." He said as put the bowling ball on the scales that they had been given, and charmed the bowling ball; the scale immediately rested on 50. She nodded, a slight grin at getting him to do what she asked, and charmed her bowling ball. The class went well; though Ron was asked to practice the charm for homework (he hadn't been able to add weight to it, though not many people had). The trio then went to Herbology, which passed with no major occurrences, and from there they went to lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
Lunch was a quiet affair, Harry picking at his food, Hermione throwing worried glances his way, and Ron stuffing his face as usual. "I'll meet you two in Potions." Harry said as he stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and left the Great Hall. He went to the dorms a sat in an empty chair near the fire. The common room was empty owing to the fact that everyone was still eating lunch. Crookshanks walked over to him and sat down on his lap. Harry stared into the fire, deep in thought. He didn't hear the portrait hole open or see the person who walked in. It wasn't until Crookshanks stood up and jumped off of him that he realized he wasn't alone. "Hey Harry, classes start in 10 minutes, so you might want to get your stuff ready." Hermione said, petting Crookshanks. Harry grabbed his bag and proceeded to the cool dungeons with Hermione, who was still wearing a worried expression on her face. The entered the class with only moments to spare. Harry took a seat next to Ron, a little frustrated that he was banned from having the right to choose his partner. Snape entered and the class immediately fell silent. "Silence, today we will be working on a very complicated Frenzying Draught, you will need the entire class period to prepare, it will also need 48 hours to set, so you will finish this particular potion in two days, begin." Snape said as he waved his wand and the board, as usual, filled with the steps and ingredients. Towards the end of class, Harry and Ron stored their cauldron, which was full of the correct steel grey solution, next to Hermione and Neville's, which was also full of a similar solution, when an explosion issued from behind them. They turned and saw Malfoy yelling on the floor, covered in a thick black slime. Snape was out of his seat in a second, vanishing the slime. "Someone get him to the Hospital Wing. Potter, what did you do to Mr. Malfoy's cauldron?" Snape said as he turned to Harry. Harry looked up at him surprised, "What are you talking about Professor, I didn't do anything to Malfoy's potion." "Detention Potter, because I know your lying." Snape sneered. The bell rang and the trio left, all of them seemed to be fuming at the injustice of it all. "Great, just great, that git gave me detention because he doesn't want to blame Malfoy for making a mistake with his potion." Harry said as they went to their dorms.  
Harry's temper, which had subsided during dinner, began to grow every step he took down to the dungeons. He entered the potions master's office determined to do whatever horror he would be forced to do as quickly as possible. As he entered he saw Snape's cloaked figure rummaging through a trunk towards the back wall. Harry cleared his throat, causing the professor to look at him menacingly. "Potter, what are you doing here, I have business to attend to." "You gave me detention tonight, sir , or something I clearly didn't do." Harry said scowling back. "Well go, now, I can't be bothered about your punishment at the moment, I'll deal with it later." Snape said as he found what he was looking for in his trunk, pulling out a dark Death Eater mask. "Now OUT!" He said and Harry turned on a heal, and made his way to the common room, wondering what had forced Snape to be called by Voldemort while he was still at the school.  
Harry went upstairs to the common room to find Ron, Hermione, as well as a few other students still working. "Well that was fast, what happened." Ron said, suprosed to see Harry back so soon. "He didn't have time to give me a detention tonight." Harry said and then, dropping his voice so the fifth years in the corner couldn't hear him, "He was answering a call by Voldemort, he had his mask and everything." Ron immediately went off on Snape about double crossing Dumbledore, with Hermione making the strong point that, if Snape was supposed to be a spy, he needed to be at the meetings. Harry, a more than tired of hearing them bicker constantly, picked his bag from his room and left through the portrait hole. He went the familiar path to the Room of Requirement. I need somewhere quiet, somewhere I can study in peace. After passing the third time, he saw the door appear and walking into a small room. A fire was burning merrily in the fire and there was a comfortable looking chair in front of a nice hearth rug. He sat down and pulled out his Charms homework and began his essay. He had been working for about half an hour when he heard the door open. He turned around to see Hermione walking towards him, her face showing relief. "Harry, we've been looking all over for you. Why did you come here, instead of working in the common room." She said as she approached his chair. "Because the rather ridiculous argument you and Ron were having was giving me a headache, and I needed a place to relax, no a room with two people constantly arguing." Said Harry as his gaze returned to his work. He was putting the final touches to it when Hermione looked at it over his shoulder. She then proceeded to pull out a piece of parchment and make notes. "Hermione, what are you doing" Harry said as he closed his Charms book. "I'm adding some things to my essay, what does it look like I'm doing." "Well," Harry said grinning, "it looks to me like you are copying my homework, an act I believe you have despised for the past 5 years." Hermione immediately stopped writing, "Fine, then I'm going to the library," and she turned around and made her way to the door. Just before she reached it, Harry interrupted her, "Hermione, it is 10 o'clock at night, the library is closed; however, this is the Room of Requirement, so just require the books." Harry said grinning even broader as he walked past her and headed back to the tower. He saw her coming into the common room 10 minutes after he had, with 6 different, and very thick, books. 


End file.
